


Men With Lions On Their Arms

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was warned about a man with a lion tattoo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men With Lions On Their Arms

Regina doesn't know how she ended up in in the middle of the woods. One minute she's on her way home and the next she and Robin are walking slow circles around each other. His eyes pierce right through her and she hopes her's are doing the same.

"Why'd you run off earlier?" He finally asks, his voice a low rumble. She has to give him props for being direct.

She places one foot in front of the other, still making perfect circles. She lets the thoughts roll around in her mind for a while. She doesn't know what to tell him; to screw himself, to leave her alone, to tell her what color his eyes are because every time she looks they're different.

Okay, maybe not that last one.

"I was warned about a man with a lion tattoo." Regina lied. It diverged from from the truth just enough to allow her to say it comfortably. To allow her to say it comfortably to him, at least.

Robin's lips raised into a half smirk. "Oh yeah? What about?"

He might love me. I might love him. The usual life ruining stuff.

She leaned in close, lips inches away from his ear, "Not to trust him." Which was closer to the truth than she previously thought.


End file.
